


I Just Want Your Attention

by PhanTrashAlex



Series: Phan Smut(sin) [9]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Blowjobs, M/M, Smut, Student x Teacher, sin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 13:49:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12411504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhanTrashAlex/pseuds/PhanTrashAlex
Summary: Dan wants Mr. Lester's attention, and that's what he gets.





	I Just Want Your Attention

**Author's Note:**

> I don't proofread these, as i normally write these really late at night. If you see any errors please let me know!
> 
> also the prompt is from an ask on tumblr(howelloweenphanfictrash)

Now, school is something that everyone hates. Even as someone who is in high school. We all dread waking up everyday, and actually dealing with those around us that make us potentially want death.

But, there was something different to that. I hated all of those things, I hated everyone and everything about school. Until our English teacher, Mr. Lester came and started working at the school.

My school has never been one to be able to keep teachers, because we were all 'rude' or 'disrespectful' but, everyone seems to love him. A lot of the girls loved to go to his class just to stare at him. Not that I don't do that, but he's stated multiple times that he isn't into females. No matter what, they're trying to get his attention.

He notices me as one of the bad students, not that I have anything wrong with that. But, part of me wants to do better, just in his class. Of course to 'learn' about the boring stuff that we have to do in there.

A few days later, I started showing up on time, turning in all of my work, and actually making good grades for once. But the one thing that I didn't think about, was explaining why I was doing shit in other teacher's classrooms. 

No one seemed to care though. Within the first week my grades were rising higher then they ever have been in my life. They must've knew something was up when they saw me coming in class for the first time, actually on time.

But, what I never thought I would have to do is talk to the teacher, other then for being into trouble for skipping class or something stupid

It was Friday, and English is the last class of the day. I have homework that I have to do, so I am going to see if I can stay after today to finish it. Any other teacher, I would've easily burnt the paper and got it over with. But, I wanted to see if I could catch Mr. Lester's attention.

I mean, other then the times that he notices me staring at his ass, but that doesn't really count.

The bell rang, signaling it time for everyone to go home. I, on the other hand, wasn't planning on leaving for at least thirty minutes. 

"Mr. Lester? Can I stay here and do homework that I have to do?" I ask him shyly, and quietly. 

Everyone knew that I was one of the loudest kids in the building, and that I wasn't shy or scared of anyone or anything. But something about the teacher makes me want to be this totally different person.

He looks at me confused, like someone has just given him candy for no reason. Or someone has performed magic right in front of him.

Now, what I haven't pointed out is that he is exactly like me basically. He likes muse, he has a fringe, he is beautiful. The last part really describes him more then me honestly.

"Is everything alright, Howell? I mean you've been acting like a totally different person for the past week. Is everything okay at home?" he asked with a concerned expression. 

I wanted to laugh and say 'no i'm trying to get your attention.' but I knew if I did something like that, he could easily have be suspended.

I nod slowly. "Okay, Howell. I've talked with your other teachers, and they say you've been the same in their class. Skipping, and not turning in your stuff. There has to be a reason that all of the sudden you're doing this for my class." 

The way that he is looking at me, and the way that he is speaking to me, makes me really want to do something other then sit here. It makes me want to hug him and kiss him- but he could easily get into trouble for something like that.

The thing with crushing on him is, I am 18 and I have a year left of school. Thanks to getting held back. But, if he wanted to, I could make it work or something. But, I am too scared to tell him anything.

"Howell, I want an answer." he said, making me look into the eyes that I could get lost in for days. The eyes that you can see the ocean and the sky in. 

"Mr. Lester, I kind of- just wanted your attention?" I said quickly, not being able to change my mind on what to say. 

I looked at him and my face turned a bright red, I know I've fucked up now. But there was nothing that I could do, other then run out of the classroom, which I feel like I've already done enough this year.

"Oh- well you're way more attractive then those girls that constantly stare at me. You're also the legal age of consent. Whatever we do is up to you, Howell." he said awkwardly, but blushing at the same time. 

"Can we go to your apartment please?" I asked with a begging tone, one that no one got to hear me use.

"Of course, get everything and we'll leave right away." he said rushing to get everything together. At the look of him I could feel my pants start to tighten.

The ride was long and painful. Everything about it was painful, the problem between my legs, the fact that it was taking so long, and I had the hottest person right beside me, not making anything better.

When we finally got there, and into his flat, he pushed me up against the wall and kissed me passionately. 

We both started taking our clothes off, to leave our pants on. He started sucking spots onto my hips and my thighs. Not thinking about how I could cover those, I let out a small moan.

After he got finished marking me, I got on top of him, and looked at him as I was asking for permission to pull his pants off. He nodded at me, and I did exactly that.

"I want to suck you off, is that okay?" I ask quickly, getting a nod in return. 

I take him, slowly at first, licking the slit every now and then to tease him. Soon enough, he was thrusting slightly into my mouth. He signaled me that he was about to finish and I sucked harder each time, making him finish in my mouth.

After he came down from his high, the first thing that he said was,

"Dan? You can't tell anyone about this or I could get into trouble." he sounded slightly panicked.

I looked at him and nodded, I knew the rules, and I knew that if anyone did find out that I wouldn't be able to stare at his ass.

"Okay, now it's your turn." he said to me after he regained a little bit of strength. 

After I finished, we went to sleep, and all in all it was an amazing experience.


End file.
